Seduction
by Annalisae
Summary: LM/GW. La seduzione più antica del mondo, la seduzione fra bene e male. Ginevra Weasley è una giocatrice professionale di Quidditchd'un tratto viene sconvolta dalle passioni che un solo unico uomo è in grado di farle provare.


**Titolo:**Seduction

**Personaggi:** Lucius Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter.

**Pairing:** Lucius/Ginny

**Rating:** M

**Avvertimenti:** Scene erotiche.

**Note dell'autrice:** Questa storia è ambientata dopo Harry Potter e i doni della morte, i caratteri dei personaggi sono quanto più simili a quelli originali quanto possibile.

Questa storia vuole esprimere il più intimo rapporto che ci possa essere fra Lucius e Ginny. Non fraintendetemi, c'è rispetto di ogni personaggio e credo di essere riuscita a costruire una storia che non sia assolutamente volgare. Questa One-shot da' il nome alla coppia Lucius/Ginny ossia Seduction e in questa shot ho cercato di esprimere il loro rapporto in modo plausibile e credibile. Tutto ciò che vi chiedo è un po' di fiducia, abbiate il coraggio di arrivare fino in fondo.

**Disclaimer:** Tutti i personaggi e i luoghi qui citati appartengono a J.K. Rowling a parte la trama, e questa storia non è stata scritta per scopi di lucro.

Grazie a tutti per l'attenzione,

** Diane **

**Seduction**

**Passione Dannata**

* * *

_Are you tired of your life? Why don't you change it..._

_Danger calls... it intoxicates  
Beyond the walls... real excitement waits  
Adrenaline rush... dance along the ledge  
Forbidden touch... kiss the razor's edge  
Limits fade... fear into delight  
Wicked blade... shining in the night  
Rip the skies... show us what you feel  
Cut the ties... touch the naked steel  
Can you feel the passion, don't you realize?_

_Blue Pearl - Can you feel the Passion?_

* * *

"Ed è ancora Weasley a segnare!" esclamò una voce dal megafono mentre un boato si sprigionava dalla curva di sinistra dello stadio di Quidditch.

Le Reds Sister erano passate nuovamente in vantaggio, ma Ginny sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto lasciarsi prendere dall'euforia del momento. Il vento sfrecciava sul suo volto, mentre cavalcava la sua scopa sorvolando il campo velocemente. Le avversarie avevano subito risposto con un'azione diversiva di contrattacco.

Poteva sentire il suo cuore battere con forza dentro di lei, stringendole il petto in una morsa ghiacciata, l'emozione era alle stelle. Era il loro primo campionato nel Quidditch professionale e già erano arrivate in finale, non voleva sprecare quest'occasione. Spinse più avanti la scopa cercando di raggiungere l'avversaria davanti a lei che stringeva la Pluffa nel braccio destro.

I colori si confondevano ai lati dei suoi occhi in una scia imperscrutabile di macchie, mentre dentro di lei la concentrazione saliva alle stelle.

Ginny lo sapeva che quando giocava lei si trasformava in un'altra. La determinazione si insediava dentro di lei, scolpendosi sul suo viso un attimo prima dolce e rilassato. Il corpo si tendeva, i muscoli si contraevano, la sua mente si schiariva. Un unico obbiettivo si faceva spazio chiaramente dentro di lei: _vincere._

Non sentiva più il dolore, non sentiva più le voci attorno a lei, neppure ora che i tifosi la incitavano a gran voce; non badava a nulla, c'era lei, lei e il suo obbiettivo.

Si lanciò in avanti, in una mossa più che avventata e forse da molti considerata come folle, ma l'avversaria si era oramai troppo avvicinata ai loro anelli; non poteva permettere che recuperasse il vantaggio appena guadagnato.

Gli spettatori rapiti dallo spettacolo a cui stavano assistendo si alzarono in piedi, guardando la scena impietriti.

Le gambe di Ginny si strinsero attorno al manico della scopa, non poteva permettersi di lasciare andare la sua Nimbus altrimenti sarebbe precipitata schiantandosi al suolo. Le braccia si tesero in avanti, mentre la mano sinistra si chiudeva a pugno pronta a colpire la Pluffa stretta fra il braccio destro della Cacciatrice e la sua vita.

Prima che la forza di gravità la spingesse al suolo, Ginny riuscì a colpire la Pluffa, stringendola con la mano destra stretta avanti a lei. Contemporaneamente, senza lasciare nemmeno per un momento il manico della scopa, fece una capriola in aria recuperando il controllo dello strumento.

Senza nemmeno voltarsi indietro per domandarsi come aveva fatto tutto questo si diresse verso gli anelli avversari.

Fu in quel momento che una gigantesca ovazione si sprigionò da tutto lo stadio, senza alcuna differenza. Gli spettatori erano in piedi e lodavano le sue capacità.

Un piccolo sorriso solcò le labbra della rossa, mentre chinata sulla scopa sfrecciava verso il Portiere dell'altra squadra.

Vide una compagna libera sulla destra e le lanciò la palla, non voleva giocare da sola.

Angelina accelerò stringendo la scopa come se da quella dipendesse la sua intera vita, poi andrò dritta a segnare.

Mentre il Portiere recuperava la Pluffa volando verso il basso, Ginny alzò lo sguardo verso l'alto, a che punto era la ricerca del Boccino?

Era da più di un'ora che le ragazze erano in campo, avevano tenuto un vantaggio più che elevato per una buona parte del tempo, poi la stanchezza si era fatta sentire e le avversarie ne avevano approfittato, ma ora non potevano demordere, non proprio ora che il vantaggio continuava ad aumentare.

Non riuscì a scorgere la sua Cacciatrice che il gioco era nuovamente iniziato. Con uno sbuffo voltò la scopa placcando una Cacciatrice; un bolide le sfiorò il volto.

Si morse il labbro, ricordandosi di dover prestare più attenzione, ogni tanto era troppo avventata, come Ron, il suo allenatore continuava a ripeterle.

Quando Harry aveva sconfitto Voldemort e quando insieme avevano concluso l'ultimo anno ad Hogwarts, Ginny aveva sempre immaginato che i tre, Harry, Ron ed Hermione, sarebbero andati a lavorare al Ministero, come Auror o qualcosa del genere, ma invece era successo tutt'altro: Hermione era diventata un'insegnante, sostituendo Minerva McGrannit che era diventata Preside, Ron era diventato allenatore di Quidditch e d'estate allenava loro, le Red Sisters, d'inverno invece allenava i ragazzi di Hogwarts avendo l'occasione di stare vicino a sua moglie, Hermione; Harry invece pareva l'unico ad aver adempiuto a ciò che tutti si aspettavano da lui. Era diventato un Auror.

La relazione fra i due era continuata sempre più forte e Ginny era veramente contenta di come stavano andando le cose, sebbene nell'ultimo periodo lei si fosse allontanata da Harry per via del Campionato. Erano andati a vivere insieme, non si erano sposati, una decisione totalmente sua che ancora non riusciva a spiegarsi. Forse era perchè dentro di sé non si sentiva ancora pronta per darsi completamente a lui, o forse perché non si sarebbe mai sposata o forse semplicemente perché la parola "matrimonio" sapeva troppo da costrizione.

Nell'ultimo periodo avevano parlato di avere dei bambini, Ginny non era completamente d'accordo, sapeva che se avesse deciso di diventare madre, avrebbe dovuto rinunciare a tutto questo, cosa di cui non era ancora pronta. Non poteva ancora farlo, magari fra qualche campionato.

"... C'è qualche movimento a fondo campo!" esclamò il cronista che non era altri che l'amico di Fred e George. "Pare che abbiano visto il Boccino! Mio dio!" esclamò alzandosi in piedi "Guardate là che spettacolo!"

Il gioco si fermò per un momento, perché entrambe le squadre oltre che l'intero stadio si voltarono verso il punto che Liam indicava.

Le due Cacciatrici avevano davvero visto il Boccino e si stavano lanciando in un inseguimento quasi all'ultimo sangue.

Si riconcentrò immediatamente sentendo il cuore battere più velocemente, questi erano i momenti decisivi. Non possedevano la Pluffa e per questo erano in svantaggio, dovevano evitare a tutti i costi che le avversarie andassero a segno.

"Joanne!" esclamò a gran voce catturando l'attenzione di una delle sue Battitrici. "Là!" Urlò indicandole la Cacciatrice che si avvicinava pericolosamente ai loro anelli.

Joanne si preparò alla battuta per mandare il Bolide dritto nella direzione della giocatrice avversaria, aspettò pazientemente.

Ron dal basso della sua postazione si stringeva le mani sudate pieno di preoccupazione "Non ancora," ripeteva dentro di sé "Non ancora..." continuò cercando di calmarsi.

"ORA!" urlò quando Joanne batté con forza il Bolide che sfrecciò vicino alla scopa dell'avversaria sbilanciandola vistosamente.

"Sì!" esclamò l'uomo saltando entusiasta e poi rivolgendo la sua attenzione verso Claires che lassù stava combattendo la battaglia più dura.

La Pluffa cadde verso il basso, ma prima che cadesse al suolo Angelina la strinse fra le mani cominciando a fare dei passaggi veloci e sicuri. Tutto quello che dovevano fare ora era tenere la Pluffa e sperare che la loro compagna prendesse il Boccino.

"St. Cloud passa in vantaggio rispetto a Picador," diceva la voce veloce del Cronista entusiasta "St. Cloud la supera, St. Cloud è oramai vicina, St. Cloud prende il Boccino e le Red Sisters vincono!!" esclamò la sua voce prima di essere interamente coperta da un boato fortissimo proveniente dallo stadio.

Il gioco si fermò improvvisamente, quando l'arbitro fischiò la fine della partita.

Il cuore di Ginny smise di battere preoccupato, ma si gonfiò di orgoglio e felicità. Corse ad abbracciare le proprio compagne, scoppiando in un pianto di gioia, tutti i loro sforzi erano stati ripagati. Si strinsero in un forte abbraccio, compiendo un giro veloce di campo.

Fu solo in quel momento che la ragazza si guardò attorno. Lo stadio era immenso, i colori della sua squadra erano portati da metà curva, mentre l'altra metà vestiva i colori delle Aethers, le loro acerrime nemiche. La voce del cronista citava i loro nomi con frasi sconclusionate e Ginny sentì dentro di lei l'euforia della vittoria.

Piegò il collo all'indietro, portando le braccia verso l'alto. Avevano vinto! Esclamò dentro di lei felice come non mai.

Lacrime di pura gioia continuavano a solcarle il volto quando il Ministro della Magia, da poco succeduto a Kingsley le porgeva la Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch, a lei, che si allenava di nascosto dai suoi fratelli nel giardino della Tana quando loro non c'erano; lei era diventata capitano, sudando, lottando.

"Complimenti," disse John Gearsie stringendole la mano con vigore e poi mettendole la coppa in braccio.

Ginny la osservò per un momento, per poi voltarsi verso la folla ed alzarla con forza.

Applausi e urla si confusero mentre la ragazza girava su sé stessa.

Il sole batteva sulla sua fronte, abbagliandole la vista. Forse non era stata così felice nella sua vita. La sconfitta di Voldemort non le aveva procurato una gioia così immediata e fantastica, era stato diverso, Fred era morto, Remus era morto, Tonks era morta. C'erano stati troppi morti.

_Questa è per voi, ragazzi._ Disse chiudendo gli occhi e rivedendo dentro di lei ogni immagine dei loro volti.

* * *

"Sei stata fantastica, Ginny!" esclamò Hermione qualche ora più tardi quando i festeggiamenti erano oramai finiti.

"Ginny, non puoi permetterti di fare quelle mosse avventate, non puoi capisci?" la rimproverò Ron sminuendo immediatamente i commenti della moglie.

La ragazza si alzò in piedi per andare a prendersi da bere, lasciando al tavolo Ron che ancora sbraitava contro di lei "Avresti potuto romperti l'osso del collo!" esclamò evitando Hermione che lo stringeva per un braccio.

"Succo di mirtilli, per favore." disse Ginny rivolta verso la barista che le sorrise arrossendo.

"Complimenti per oggi," disse la ragazza da dietro il bancone abbassando lo sguardo.

"Grazie," rispose Ginny altrettanto imbarazzata, non era abituata a così tanta fama.

"Succo di mirtilli?" chiese una voce accanto a lei.

La rossa si voltò notando solo allora l'uomo che le era seduto a fianco. Eppure sapeva di conoscerlo, quella voce le era più che nota. Le incuteva terrore, l'aveva sempre spaventata; più che altro la terrorizzava dal secondo anno, da quando la sua vita era stata completamente rovinata, era stata costretta a crescere, così rapidamente, troppo rapidamente e non riusciva ancora a perdonarselo.

_Come se lei avesse avuto davvero qualche colpa._

Eppure, veramente si sentiva in colpa, se la sua ingenuità non fosse stata così tanta, magari le cose sarebbero potute andare diversamente e lei non si sarebbe sentita così.

L'uomo accanto a lei aveva le gambe elegantemente accavallate, indossava dei pantaloni neri, eleganti e pregiati e il petto era coperto da una camicia bianca leggermente aperta sul davanti. I capelli erano biondi, setosi, lisci e morbidi e erano raccolti in una piccola coda dietro la schiena. Due occhi gelidi come l'aria fredda mattutina incontrarono quelli verde bosco di lei.

"Buongiorno signor Malfoy," disse Ginny sprezzante irrigidendosi sotto lo sguardo dell'ex Mangiamorte.

"Signorina Weasley, buongiorno a lei." rispose lui con un piccolo inchino della testa "O dovrei dire forse signora Potter?" chiese con quella sua aria da gentiluomo che così tanto le dava alla nausea.

"Quando ci sarà il matrimonio non si preoccupi, l'inviterò personalmente," disse Ginny con un sorriso affabile "A non presentarsi." concluse incrociando le braccia davanti al petto.

Malfoy davanti a lei sorrise incassando il colpo silenziosamente e fissandola con interesse.

Era cresciuta, la piccola ingenua di casa Weasley che solitamente si aggirava vestita con vecchi abiti dei fratelli maggiori. Era cambiata, sbocciando in una farfalla più che femminile. Indossava una camicia bianca con una scollatura profonda e vistosa che metteva in risalto il suo seno prosperoso; dei pantaloni attillati e stretti le fasciavano le gambe gemelle e un paio di decolté metteva in risalto il piede magro. I capelli, rossi come il fuoco e vivi come il suo animo erano raccolti in una semplice coda di cavallo; il viso era lievemente truccato, ancora arrossato per la partita e i festeggiamenti. Forse per un po' troppo tempo gli occhi di Malfoy indugiarono sulle labbra rosse e semiaperte della ragazza.

"Avrei dovuto pensarci," disse Malfoy voltandosi verso il suo bicchiere di Whisky "Se mai ci fosse stato tale lieto evento, i giornali l'avrebbero spiattellato su tutte le pagine." commentò sprezzante ricambiando il sorriso della giovane.

Ginny rollò gli occhi, nauseata dal modo di fare dell'ex Mangiamorte. Si era salvato in corner, alla fine della guerra, in un modo che solo i Malfoy sapevano fare. Era riuscito a convincere l'intero Winzegamot della sua innocenza, in un modo più che lodevole e incredibile e Ginny doveva ammetterlo che si era dato da fare per mantenere alta la reputazione della sua famiglia, per quanto desiderasse di vederlo rinchiuso ad Azkaban.

"E suo padre come sta, Ginevra?" chiese Malfoy alzando appena un sopracciglio "Si è finalmente deciso a cambiare lavoro? Da quello che so è ancora nel reparto di Babbanologia..." disse con finta perplessità.

Le guance di Ginny si tinsero di un colorito purpureo, mentre la rabbia si faceva strada in lei, cominciando a pompare attraverso le sue vene.

"Me lo può portare al tavolo il succo, signorina?" chiese Ginny evitando cedere alle provocazioni di Malfoy.

Lucius scoppiò a ridere, le labbra si distesero in un sorriso addolcendo, quasi, i suoi lineamenti nobili e duri.

"Permalosa come tutti i Weasley?" le chiese con un sussurro mentre accarezzava il bastone nero e lucido che sempre portava come segno di riconoscimento.

"Fa' niente, signorina." tagliò corto Ginny bloccando la cameriera prima che questa potesse risponderle. Con una veloce piroetta cercò di allontanarsi, ma fu subito trattenuta dalla mano dell'ex Mangiamorte che le strinse il braccio fermamente; non le stava facendo male, ma non era sicuramente una presa leggera quella che stava esercitando su di lei.

Un brivido le attraversò la schiena quando la strinse a sé, facendo quasi combaciare i loro corpi. Si sentì improvvisamente piccola in confronto a lui, un flashback della libreria dove l'aveva visto per la prima volta balenò la mente, riconducendola poi ad un altro più intimo ricordo e costringendola infine a serrare gli occhi.

Prima che Malfoy potesse parlare, la giovane donna sussurrò a bassa voce, ma perfettamente controllata "Mi lasci andare."

Prima che l'uomo ubbidisse, soffermò lo sguardo su di lei, c'era qualcosa nella fierezza del suo comportamento, nella sicurezza delle sue azioni che lo catturava, che chiamava il suo animo predatore. Era più che evidente che questa ragazza era sempre stata nei panni di decidere per sé stessa e per gli altri e non aveva mai preso una decisione guidata da qualcos'altro che non fosse stata la sua coscienza.

"Da cosa sei spaventata, piccola Ginevra?" chiese sensualmente l'uomo chinandosi verso di lui, pronunciando quelle parole a labbra quasi chiuse, con il respiro che soffiava sul collo della donna.

Il respiro di Ginny le morì sulle labbra, mentre una forza dentro di lei le diceva di divincolarsi dalla sua stretta.

Ci riuscì, facendo qualche passo indietro e dovendo stare attenta a non cadere all'indietro.

Con occhi perplessi e carichi di domande la ragazza cercò lo sguardo dell'uomo che era già fisso sul suo.

Senza aggiungere altro, Lucius Malfoy si allontanò inchinandosi appena di fronte a lei rivolgendole un ultimo saluto "A presto, Ginevra."

La donna rimase impietrita per qualche momento, cercando di riprendere il controllo sul suo corpo che sembrava non volersi assolutamente scrollare da tutti quei ricordi che le assillavano la mente in quel momento. Era terribilmente difficile per lei in quegli attimi dimenticare ciò che così duramente aveva imparato a fare. Il suo secondo anno, il più grande inferno nel quale era capitata. Odiava ciò che le era successo.

Chiuse gli occhi, scuotendo la testa di qua e di là e prendendo il bicchiere si decise una volta per tutte a fermare le immagini della Camera dei Segreti che continuavano a balenare nella sua mente.

"Fra un po' che non tornavi e Ron voleva chiamare l'intero reparto Auror." fece Hermione con un leggero sorriso.

"E' stata via un sacco di tempo, avrà sicuramente trovato qualcuno che l'ha importunata, non è vero Ginny?" chiese Ron pieno di rancore e rabbia.

"No, Ron." disse Ginny con un sorriso stentato. "Nessun maniaco o fan impazzito." concluse poggiando le labbra sul bordo del bicchiere e facendo scivolare il liquido freddo e fresco lungo la sua gola secca.

I tre erano seduti da oramai una mezz'ora quando finalmente Harry li raggiunse.

"Ho sentito della partita" disse il giovane uomo chinandosi verso la fidanzata e poggiandole un bacio sulla fronte.

"Come, non c'eri?" chiese Ginny. Non sentì alcun brivido, alcuna _passione_ sorgere dentro di lei; anzi a dirla tutta era piuttosto infastidita.

"No, tesoro. Mi dispiace, lo sai che il Ministro..." disse Harry con un sorriso.

"Oh, sì certo." rispose la donna tagliando corto "Il Ministro, il Ministro c'era alla partita e tu no." Odiava essere chiamata tesoro.

"Sù, non prendertela, fra poco avremo tutto il tempo per noi..." commentò Harry cercando di nascondere il proprio imbarazzo di fronte a Ron e Hermione.

"Io non rinuncerò alla mia carriera." specificò seria Ginny "Non voglio passare la mia vita ad allevare bambini, come..."

_Come mia madre._ Pensò la donna dentro di sé, ma tacque, chiedendo silenziosamente perdono a Molly Weasley anche solo per aver pensato una cosa del genere.

"Ne possiamo parlare in un altro momento?" chiese Harry leggermente infastidito sedendosi accanto a lei e appoggiandole una mano attorno alle spalle delicate.

"Non è mai il momento giusto per parlare, Harry." protestò Ginny facendosi più in là.

Poteva chiaramente vedere l'imbarazzo di suo fratello e Hermione, ma non le importava più di molto. Che vedessero l'uomo che era il loro amico! Se le ricordava ancora le parole che Harry le aveva rivolto quella mattina prima che lei andasse allo stadio.

"_Buona fortuna, amore._"

"_Ci sarai oggi, vero?"_

"_Certo, non mi mancherei una tua partita per nulla al mondo."_

Non era mai venuto a vederla una sua partita.

* * *

Erano passati due mesi da quella litigata al bar di Parigi dove si era tenuta la Finale della Coppa del Mondo, due mesi che la storia fra Harry e Ginny era finita. I giornali avevano montato la storia dicendo che lei si era montata la testa ora che aveva vinto qualcosa come giocatrice, altri dicevano che la grande coppia era destinata a ricongiungersi, ma nessuno voleva capire che Ginny oramai era cambiata, così come lo era Harry che aveva per primo voluto anteporre la carriera alla vita sentimentale, cosa che lei aveva fatto di conseguenza.

Era con questi pensieri che Ginny si stava cambiando nello spogliatoio, agitata per l'incontro che avrebbe avuto poco dopo, i dirigenti della sua squadra l'avrebbero fatta incontrare con dei sostenitori che le avrebbero sponsorizzate. Con un tocco della bacchetta si asciugò i capelli lasciandoli cadere sulle spalle tenere e delicate. Rossi, rossi come il fuoco, passionali come l'inferno, brucianti come la lava dei vulcani.

Lanciò un'ultima occhiata allo specchio, una gonna a tubo le fasciava i fianchi fino al ginocchio, una camicia verde faceva risaltare le sue dolci forme mentre un paio di scarpe con un alto tacco alzavano decisamente la sua figura.

Guardò tristemente la sua immagine un'altra volta nello specchio, non c'era stato nessun altro dopo Harry, forse...

No, non sarebbe tornata in quell'inferno di relazione. No.

O forse era troppo orgogliosa da fare il primo passo.

Scacciò quei pensieri con forza dirigendosi a grandi passi fuori dallo spogliatoio.

"Ciao ragazze!" esclamò prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle. Le altre stavano ancora sghignazzando e sparlando delle proprie avventure sentimentali.

"Pronta?" chiese una voce alle sue spalle facendola sobbalzare.

"Ron!" esclamò la rossa voltandosi verso il fratello e portandosi una mano al petto "Mi hai fatto prendere uno spavento."

"No, tu mi hai fatto prendere uno spavento" rispose il piccolo di casa Weasley scrutando il corpo della sorella "Sei troppo scoperta va a coprirti!" disse scandalizzato.

"Ron, ho 27 anni, non c'è bisogno che tu mi dica cosa devo fare." disse Ginny rollando gli occhi e precedendolo.

"Un fratello maggiore rimane sempre un fratello maggiore. E quelle scarpe?" chiese sgranando gli occhi di fronte al semplice paio di decolté nere.

"Guarda davanti a te e non rompere, Ron." gli chiuse la bocca Ginny aumentando il passo.

I due Weasley fecero la loro entrata nella sala riunioni per ultimi, evidentemente i dirigenti si erano già incontrati con gli sponsor, cosa che a Ginny non piaceva affatto, in quanto Capitano della squadra si era ripromessa che nessuna delle sue compagne sarebbe stata lasciata fuori e che la loro squadra non sarebbe stata per nulla svenduta.

"Oh, signori Weasley!" esclamò Le Goff il barbuto, basso e tarchiato dirigente "Finalmente!" aggiunse con un sorriso.

"Ci scusi," rispose Ginny ricambiando e stringendogli la mano "Ma stavamo concludendo l'allenamento, non vorrà forse che la nostra squadra non vinca ai prossimi campionati di coppa del mondo, no?" aggiunse la donna.

"Lingua sempre tagliente, non è vero, signorina Weasley?" disse una voce dentro di lei.

Le bastò il suono per riconoscere chi aveva parlato. Le bastò il suono perché i ricordi del loro recente incontro si stampassero nella sua mente, le bastò il suono di quella voce perché la sua pelle rabbrividisse, mandandole piccole scosse per tutti i muscoli.

"Signor Malfoy," lo salutò Ginny a denti stretti, mentre Ron rimaneva a bocca aperta.

"Cosa ci fa lei qui?" chiese il fratello ripresosi dallo stupore.

"Sponsorizzo la vostra squadra," rispose secco l'ex Mangiamorte fissando intensamente la giovane donna di fronte a lui che lo guardava perplessa.

"Oh, vedo che vi conoscete già!" esclamò goffamente il dirigente avvicinandosi e frapponendosi fra Ron e Lucius avendo già inteso i dissapori che c'erano fra i due.

"Certo, signore." specificò Ron rabbioso "Lui è uno schifoso Mangiamorte che ha cercato di ucciderci da quando eravamo bambini!" disse facendo un passo avanti.

Se Ginny fosse stata Hermione, avrebbe rimproverato Ron scusandosi con Lucius poiché "_Il signor Malfoy è stato assolto da tutte le accuse..."_ si ricordò la rossa di una conversazione avuta con lei; ma Ginny non era Hermione e così rimase in silenzio osservando quasi compiaciuta la smorfia che si formò sul volto dell'uomo.

"Signor Weasley," replicò Malfoy "Non so di cosa lei stia parlando."

"Brutto...!" esclamò Ron spiccando un salto in avanti, ma il signor Le Goff lo bloccò prima che Ron potesse raggiungere Malfoy.

"Sono costretto a chiederle di uscire se non chiederà scusa al signor Malfoy, signor Weasley." disse severamente riprendendo l'allenatore della sua squadra.

Ron guardò il piccolo ometto dall'alto della sua statura, come si sarebbe potuto umiliare chiedendo scusa a Malfoy? Non poteva farlo.

"Andiamo, Ron." intervenne Ginny prendendo il fratello per il braccio e dirigendosi verso l'uscita.

"Se ve ne andate entrambi," li interruppe Malfoy accarezzando il bastone fra i guanti in pelle "Decideremo noi le condizioni del contratto." disse serio e controllato guardando la ragazza intensamente.

Le iridi di Ginny rifulsero di odio, illuminandosi come due tuoni in una notte tempestosa, ma la donna si fermò. Si fermò, perché il signor Le Goff avrebbe firmato il contratto a qualsiasi costo, e Malfoy ne avrebbe approfittato.

"Avanti Ginny, non è vero." disse Ron cercando di dissuaderla.

"No, Ron, Malfoy ha ragione." rispose Ginny imprigionata da quello sguardo di ghiaccio e pietra. Le unghie curate della donna si conficcarono nei suoi palmi mentre ancora una volta si trovava a dover recuperare il controllo in sua presenza. Un sorriso comparve sul volto di Malfoy.

"Se volete sedervi," comunicò il signor Le Goff guardando con rimprovero Ron "possiamo cominciare."

I due si lanciarono un piccolo sguardo prima di sedersi al tavolo e ascoltare le trattative.

Forse era per la presenza di Ginny e di Ron che non avevano deciso di andarsene, fatto sta che le trattative furono più che ragionevoli. Nessuna giocatrice fu lasciata fuori, tutti i diritti furono rispettati e anzi le diedero delle garanzie che non aveva mai sperato.

A conclusione dell'incontro, quando per tutto il tempo Lucius aveva spiegato ciò che voleva fare, Ginny era più che entusiasta perché rispecchiava esattamente ciò che lei aveva sempre sognato per la sua squadra.

"Soddisfatta, signorina Weasley?" chiese Lucius alzando un sopracciglio.

"Devo dire di sì, signor Malfoy." rispose lei con un sorriso.

Ron le lanciò un'occhiata rabbuiata.

"Allora firmi qui." disse Malfoy con tono nuovamente serio porgendole un foglio che avrebbe sancito ogni condizione.

La donna cercò una piuma d'oca sul tavolo, quando Malfoy gliel'avvicinò.

"Tenga," disse allungandosi verso di lei.  
Ancora una volta la rossa sentì i brividi salire per la sua schiena dorsale, annebbiandole i sensi. Involontariamente chiuse gli occhi, sospirando appena, mentre la spalla di Malfoy sfiorava la sua. L'uomo sfiorò con la penna d'oca che le stava porgendo il collo della donna, facendola sobbalzare improvvisamente e rubandole un gemito piuttosto udibile.

Ginny si scostò prendendogli la piuma dalle mani e guardandolo perplessa. Ma non c'era nulla, in quegli occhi di ghiaccio, non c'era nulla che desse a vedere cosa l'uomo stesse pensando. Nelle iridi grigio tempestose dell'uomo c'era solo l'ombra della pericolosità del Mangiamorte che Ginny riconosceva in lui e che sempre vi avrebbe riconosciuto.

Forse era quella paura, nascosta, soppressa dentro il suo animo che la stava facendo reagire a quel modo o forse era qualcos'altro.

C'era il suo cuore, che batteva un ritmo di passione incalzante, di un tango ritmato e stancante. C'era il tremore delle sue mani che non si voleva placare per nulla al mondo; c'era l'ardore nel suo petto che non voleva andarsene per nulla al mondo. C'era di questo e di più.

"Possiamo andare ora che l'incontro è finito?" chiese Ron battendo il piede freneticamente sul pavimento.

"Se non c'è altro." disse Le Goff rimproverando con lo sguardo il giovane uomo che fremeva per andarsene.

"Su, andiamo, Ginny." disse Ron invitando la sorella ad alzarsi.

Ginny scrollò il capo, liberandosi da quelle sensazioni così nuove e strane e riconsegnò il foglio nelle mani di Malfoy che strinse appena il suo indice nell'atto di toglierglielo dalle mani. Un'altra scossa l'attraversò.

Di scatto si voltò verso di lui, guardandolo impaurita, sì, _impaurita_ dall'uomo che lui era.

Ancora una volta non trovò che una maschera di pietra davanti ai suoi occhi.

"Muoviti, Ginny." disse irato il fratello, ribadendo con forza il suo nome.

"Avanti, signorina Weasley, suo fratello sta diventando impaziente." commentò Lucius sprezzante facendole cenno di allontanarsi con la mano.

Ginny sospirò indispettita camminando velocemente verso l'uscita lasciando indietro Ron che seguì i passi ticchettanti della donna fuori dall'ufficio.

"Che cavolo avevi in testa?" chiese in cerca di spiegazioni Ron Weasley rivolto verso una sorella più che confusa.

"Cosa stai dicendo?" rispose chiaramente pensando ad altro.

"Ginny," la rimproverò Ron pieno di rancore "Ho visto come guardavi Malfoy... Non sono stupido... E ho anche visto come lui guardava te." disse il ragazzo quasi tremando dalla rabbia.

"Te lo sei immaginato." disse la ragazza con un sussurro poco sicuro.

"Ginny!" disse Ron guardandola severo.

"Lasciami stare, Ron." disse la ragazza quasi in preda al panico, cercando di allontanarsi.

"Ferma." disse il fratello prendendola per un braccio e fermandola prima che lei si potesse allontanare ulteriormente. Con uno strattone la voltò fronteggiandola. "Non mi hai mai mentito. Non iniziare a farlo ora."

Ginny fissò gli occhi grandi del fratello, perdendosi nella dolcezza di quello sguardo. Era sempre stato fin troppo protettivo, era vero, lei non gli aveva mai mentito, e non avrebbe iniziato nemmeno ora. "Non so di cosa tu stia parlando, Ron, davvero." rispose dolcemente.

Ed era vero. Non gli aveva mai mentito, ma più volte aveva omesso la completa verità. E così aveva fatto ora, non aveva idea di quello che fosse successo in quella stanza, non riusciva a capacitarsene, non sapeva perché il suo corpo, perché la sua mente reagissero a quel modo quando lei si trovava nelle sue vicinanze; non capiva perché il suo corpo si fosse comportato a quel modo, perché la sua mente si fosse estraniata e piccole scosse avessero percosso il suo intero essere.

"C'è qualche problema, signor Weasley?" chiese Lucius Malfoy evidentemente dopo aver disceso le scale dietro di loro e avendo notato che stringeva ancora la sorella.

"Nessuno." rispose Ron osservando l'ex Mangiamorte che ricambiò lo sguardo di puro odio.

"Lasci andare Ginevra, allora." disse Malfoy alzando perplesso un sopracciglio.

"Non si chiama Ginevra!" esclamò Ron scrollando con forza il braccio della sorella e avvicinandosi pericolosamente verso Malfoy "Lei si chiama Ginny..." specificò fermandosi a pochi passi da lui.

"E' una donna oramai, non è più una bambina, Weasley." ribatté quasi con astio Lucius, ma no, non era astio, era puro e algido controllo.

"Lei si chiama Ginny!!" ripeté Ron con ancora più foga, facendo un altro passo avanti.

"Si calmi, signor Weasley." disse distaccato Malfoy.

Le orecchie del rosso si infiammarono, ma prima che Ron potesse letteralmente saltare addosso a Malfoy, Ginny lo prese per le spalle allontanandolo leggermente "Calmati Ron." disse con determinazione la sorella. "Stai esagerando." aggiunse seccata.

Non aveva davvero intenzione di dire quelle parole, eppure quelle uscirono dalla sua bocca come se niente fosse. Suo fratello voleva solo proteggerla, e lei lo sapeva bene.

Con sguardo ferito Ron si allontanò lasciando i due da soli. Non si voltò indietro e con forza si sbatté la porta alle spalle.

Lo stomaco di Ginny non appena si rese conto di essere rimasta completamente sola con Lucius Malfoy, si contorse dentro di lei, facendo sprizzare scintille infuocate nel suo ventre. Il suo respiro aumentò impercettibilmente, il sangue non raggiunse più le mani dove le dita si raffreddarono improvvisamente. Lentamente si voltò verso l'uomo, il cuore era in gola, la tensione alle stelle.

"Suo fratello non riesce a vedere ciò che vedo io." disse con un sussurro l'uomo rimanendo impassibile.

"E cos'è che vede, lei?" chiese Ginny pentendosi di quella domanda così ambigua che si era scaturita da dentro di lei senza che se ne potesse accorgere.

Lucius fece solo ora un passo avanti, avanzando verso di lei, i suoi occhi erano fissi su quelli della donna, non guardavano il suo corpo, come Ginny temeva avessero fatto, no, erano fermi sui suoi, impegnati a consumarle l'anima, a bruciarle il cuore.

Se avesse potuto forse la ragazza avrebbe urlato per scaricare la tensione che la stava distruggendo, cosa le stava succedendo? Perché improvvisamente non riusciva a muoversi? Perché non voltava i tacchi come aveva fatto suo fratello? Perché voleva così disperatamente vedere cosa sarebbe successo?

_La curiosità, la curiosità Ginevra Weasley,_ disse la voce di sua madre in un ricordo che apparve nella sua mente _sarà la tua fine._

Era una sorta di profezia?

"Sei diventata una donna, Ginevra." disse Lucius continuando a rapire le sue iridi verdi con quello sguardo pietrificatore.

Chi era quest'uomo che era in grado di distruggere tutte le sue certezze con una frase? Chi era lui per farla sentire come una bambina inappropriata? Chi era lui per farle tremare le ginocchia con una frase così semplice?

"C-credo..." la donna tossì cercando di recuperare un po' di controllo "Credo che questo sia scontato per tutti." disse cercando di suonare più sicura possibile.

"No, no Ginevra, non è così scontato." disse Lucius avvicinandosi ancora.

Fu in quel momento che entrambi, _contemporaneamente,_ staccarono gli occhi l'uno dall'altro.

Ginny osservò la nobiltà del portamento dell'ex Mangiamorte che si era conservata nonostante gli anni che erano passati. Osservò la perfezione che ostentava da ogni movimento, da ogni parola, da ogni singolo oggetto che portava, come il mantello piegato sul suo braccio sinistro che si appoggiava al bastone, come il braccio era _semplicemente_ disteso lungo il fianco, ma non era semplice, niente che lo riguardava poteva essere semplice o banale.

Lucius a sua volta guardò come la piccola Ginevra si era trasformata. Non era la prima volta che la vedeva, ma quel giorno era uno spettacolo. Le scarpe con quell'alto tacco slanciavano la sua figura rendendola ancora più femminile di quello che era, le calze rendevano le sue gambe lisce alla vista, la gonna le fasciava in un modo più che sensuale, mentre la camicia metteva in risalto il prosperoso seno; una collana argentata adornava il collo sottile e nobile, mentre i capelli sciolti le davano un'aria ribelle tipica della Ginevra Weasley che aveva potuto conoscere quando combatteva contro di lei. Gli occhi della ragazza erano una favola, verdi come il bosco, con venatura di marrone e d'azzurro che sembravano rincorrersi formando un gioco di colori che non aveva mai visto; piccole lentiggini le coloravano il naso e le guance rendendo i suoi lineamenti ancora più unici, e poi c'erano quelle labbra, carnose, rosse, morbide.

Si avvicinò ancora mentre Ginny allo stesso tempo arretrò con una gamba, pronta ad allontanarsi.

Aveva paura, aveva terribilmente paura di quello che stava succedendo. Cos'era quel sentimento dentro di lei che si stava sprigionando? Cos'era quella _passione_ che sembrava distruggerla?

"Ferma..." sussurrò con tono sicuro l'ex Mangiamorte raggiungendola finalmente.

E chi era lei per disubbidire a quell'ordine così controllato che non esigeva altro che essere fatto?

Attese, tremante, con il cuore che pompava nella sua gola, stringendo il petto in una morsa distruttiva, aspettava, qualcosa che non sapeva cosa fosse. L'uomo alzò appena la mano destro, accarezzandole la guancia destra, sfiorandola, con un tocco delicato e attento che lei non si sarebbe mai aspettata da lui, la giovane sfregò la guancia contro la sua mano, chinandosi verso di lui, chiudendo gli occhi e sospirando, aprendo ancora di più quelle due labbra rosse.

Quando Lucius passò un dito sui suoi occhi, Ginny seppe di doverli aprire, e così fece, smettendo di combattere la passione che bruciava dentro di lei.

Non si era resa conto che i loro visi erano così vicini, e appena se ne accorse, provò l'impulso di unire le loro labbra, ma si trattenne; si sarebbe gustata ogni momento di questa seduzione straziante.

Spostavano entrambi lo sguardo da un iride all'altra, quasi rincorrendosi, cercando di catturare il vero e proprio sguardo dell'altro nel proprio e finalmente si fermarono.

Alternativamente osservarono le labbra dell'altro, aspettando impazienti, e finalmente Lucius prese l'iniziativa avvicinandosi verso la donna. Si chinò, con calma, facendole sentire il proprio respiro sulle sue labbra, cosa che la fece rabbrividire e gemere più di ogni bacio che aveva avuto con Harry, sfiorò con le sue labbra quelle di lei, facendola bramare per quel bacio, ma infine l'accontentò catturando quelle due labbra così invitanti nelle sue.

Fece scivolare lentamente la lingua sulla pella tesa e morbida della ragazza, invitandola a concedergli l'entrata, le due lingue si sfiorarono, all'inizio quella di Ginny tentennante ed insicura, non era mai stata con un _uomo_ come **lui**. Man mano che la sua parte razionale se ne andava, più lei prendeva coraggio, lasciandosi travolgere dalla passione. Le mani di Lucius carezzavano la sua schiena, alzando appena la camicetta e scivolando di tanto in tanto sulla pelle nuda, mentre quelle di Ginny stringevano le spalle possenti dell'uomo, al di sotto delle quali poteva sentire i muscoli tendersi possenti. Le lingue si sfioravano, toccandosi ed allontanandosi in una danza macabra, avendo finalmente trovato il loro ritmo, il cuore di Ginny sembrava scoppiare di felicità, mentre l'istinto predatore di Lucius era finalmente soddisfatto. Aveva programmato, con meticolosa attenzione ogni suo singolo comportamento, ottenendo da parte di Ginny le reazioni aspettate.

Un gemito sfuggì alla ragazza quando una mano di Lucius scese verso la sua femminilità, mentre l'altra le stringeva i capelli che si erano già cominciati a scompigliare.

_Cosa sto facendo?_

Si chiese Ginny interrompendo il contatto fra le loro labbra.

Ma questa non era una questione di fare o non fare, non era qualcosa di giusto o sbagliato. Questo era qualcosa di diverso, si trattava di essere, di lasciarsi travolgere da una passione che li avrebbe uniti per sempre, gli avrebbe fatto condividere qualcosa di unico, che nessun altro avrebbe mai potuto capire.

Tracciò la linea del suo zigomo sorridendogli.

Merlino, questo era qualcosa che non si sarebbe mai aspettato potesse succedere. La piccola Grifondoro, la fiera Ginevra Weasley, figlia di Arthur Weasley era nelle sue mani, la stringeva nelle sue grinfie, lui, un Malfoy, un Serpeverde, un Mangiamorte.

Non avrebbe dovuto sprecare la propria occasione.

"Ti fidi di me, Ginevra?" chiese facendola sussultare fra le sue braccia.

Quasi a conferma della risposta che stava per dargli, Ginny cercò il suo sguardo, scrutando in quelle iridi di polvere e ghiaccio.

Non c'era tuttavia risposta al suo dilemma, era una domanda a cui avrebbe dovuto rispondersi da sola. Lei si fidava di lui?

Come poteva fidarsi di un assassino, di un torturatore? Come poteva fidarsi dell'uomo che l'aveva quasi uccisa al suo secondo anno solo per il piacere di procurare il male alle altre persone?

Ma ancora una volta, non era una questione di bene e male, era una questione di anime e lei in quel momento non poteva che sentirsi attratta dalla sua anima dannata.

Bastò che Ginny sbattesse le palpebre ancora prima di rispondergli, che Lucius vide la risposta dentro di lei e allora non esitò, non esitò a farla scomparire, Materializzandosi assieme a lei nella sua stanza.

Forse fu il cambiamento d'aria, forse fu l'ambiente sconosciuto e così diverso da quello a cui era stata abituata, qualsiasi cosa, Ginny si ritrasse dentro di sé, staccandosi impaurita dal tuo abbraccio.

"I-io non posso..." disse allontanandosi da lui e arretrando fino al muro, sebbene la parete non potesse darle conforto.

"Cosa non puoi?" chiese Lucius improvvisamente distaccato e freddo.

"Questo, io non ..." abbassò lo sguardo incapace di proseguire. Le parole le morirono in gola, mentre non sapeva come continuare, come poteva lasciarsi travolgere dalle passioni? Era comunque sbagliato, lui era un Mangiamorte, un traditore, lui...

Era un uomo.

Malfoy fece qualche passo avanti, occupando la distanza che c'era fra i due, continuò ad avanzare, fermandosi solo quando oramai i loro corpi si potevano toccare.

La sua figura possente la sovrastava, facendola sentire ancora più piccola, ancora più come una bambina, e fu in quel momento che il ricordo del suo secondo anno, di quei vuoti di memoria, della consapevolezza di essere posseduta, si fecero strada in lei, annebbiandole la ragione.

"Sei un bastardo, ecco perché!" esclamò pigiando con forza contro il suo petto. "Sei uno sporco assassino, un traditore..." continuò picchiando contro di lui.

Con facilità Lucius le strinse le mani bloccandogliele, con una le bloccò i polsi, mentre con l'altra spinse in su il suo mento, costringendola a guardarlo.

"E allora?" chiese con tono distaccato l'ex Mangiamorte scrutandola dall'alto della sua prestanza.

"E allora non mi interessa." Rispose Ginny liberandosi dalla stretta della sua mano e circondandogli il collo nuovamente portandolo giù verso di lei.

Ancora una volta una miriade di sensazioni esplosero dentro di lei, facendola sentire viva, come per la prima volta, le lingue ricominciarono la loro danza macabra, mentre le mani erano intente a spogliarsi a vicenda; le loro camice raggiunsero in fretta il suolo, così come la gonna della ragazza che le impediva i movimenti; d'un tratto Lucius la sollevò, baciandole il collo la depose con delicatezza sul letto.

I capelli rossi della ragazza erano dispersi sulle lenzuola come una chiazza di sangue e fu con delicatezza che Lucius ne prese una ciocca fra le dita cominciando a rimirarli. Pacato discese su di lei, appoggiando il suo intero peso sul suo corpo, ma a Ginny non dispiaceva, anzi.

Cominciò a depositare caldi e roventi baci sul collo delicato della ragazza, graffiandole la pelle pallida con i denti e godendo del suo gemere continuo e del suo divincolarsi incessabile. Le mani stringevano i fianchi della ragazza, mentre la bocca discese sull'incavo della spalla, mordendo appena la clavicola in rilievo. Poi l'uomo procedette nello slacciare il reggiseno della donna, liberando il seno prosperoso che per così tanto tempo aveva ammirato. Osservando compiaciuto le reazioni di Ginny in risposta al suo tocco, Lucius passò una mano leggera sui seni della ragazza, mandandola in letterale visibilio. Gli occhi di Ginny rotearono all'indietro, mentre i fianchi si alzarono verso di lui con un sospiro unito poco dopo a quello dell'uomo, visibilmente compiaciuto dall'azione della donna; una smorfia comparve sul volto di Lucius quando questo si chinò verso di lei di nuovo stringendo un capezzolo fra i denti e torturando l'altro con le dita.

I sospiri da parte di Ginny continuavano ad aumentare sempre di più, a farsi sempre più forti ed incontrollabili, mentre cresceva anche l'eccitazione di Lucius impaziente oramai di essere quasi lasciato in disparte.

Ma non fu lui a mettere fine a quella piacevole tortura, fu Ginny che lo interruppe chiamandolo fra i gemiti di piacere. "L-lucius..."

L'uomo si fermò alzando la testa dal suo seno.

"Basta così," disse Ginny incontrando il suo sguardo e sorridendo appena.

Come la ragazza riuscisse a sembrare innocente in un momento così erotico, Lucius non lo sapeva, ma era quella l'impressione che gli dava. Era giovane, fresca, bella. Era pura ed incontaminata, ovvio, lo sapeva che era stata con altri uomini, ma sapeva, **sapeva** per certo che con nessuno di essi lei aveva provato una cosa del genere. Nessuno avrebbe potuto farle provare l'intensità di emozioni che stava provando in quel momento, così come nessuna avrebbe fatto lo stesso per lui.

La ragazza si mise delicatamente sopra di lui, circondando con le gambe la vita dell'uomo e ruotando due o tre volte i fianchi giusto per farlo soffrire un po', le mani del Mangiamorte che si strinsero sui fianchi della giovane donna, la fecero sorridere compiaciuta.

Sensualmente si chinò su di lui, baciandogli il mento possente e facendo scivolare le dita fra i biondi e serici capelli che così tanto ammirava, lentamente scivolò poi verso il collo possente, stringendo lembi di pelle fra i denti, mentre Lucius lanciava la testa all'indietro colmo di piacere.

Le mani della giovane donna gustarono poi i possenti muscoli del petto, scivolando sempre più verso il ventre. Baciandogli castamente il ventre, Ginny gli slacciò i pantaloni, lasciandoli cadere al suolo e infilò una mano nei boxer che indossava, sentendo l'erezione bruciante che lo stava divorando.

Con delicatezza la strinse fra le mani, cominciando a sfregare contro di essa.

I fianchi di Lucius si spinsero istintivamente verso l'alto, ma improvvisamente si fermò, stanco di tutti quei preparativi.

Bloccò Ginny spostandole la mano e prendendola per i fianchi la depositò al centro del letto salendo sopra di lei.

Depositò un casto bacio sulle sue labbra, stringendole la testa fra le mani prima di posizionarsi di fronte alla sua femminilità.

E prima che si spingesse dentro di lei, completamente, Ginny ebbe un attimo di paura, riconoscendo quel marchio dannato che l'uomo portava sul braccio e che continuava a ricordarle chi lui fosse veramente.

Ma la sensazione che la donna provò quando il Mangiamorte si spinse interamente dentro di lei, fu impareggiabile.

Era _completa_, per la prima volta nella sua intera vita, era diventata finalmente **unica** grazie a lui. Boccheggiò incredula di cosa lui le stesse facendo provare, di cosa si fosse persa fino allora nella sua vita e di cosa si sarebbe persa se solo avesse seguito Ron qualche mezz'ora prima.

Lucius rimase immobile, godendo allo stesso modo delle sue stesse sensazioni, sembrava una magia, sembrava qualcosa di fantastico.

Guardò in basso, verso la bellissima creatura che c'era sotto di lui, gli occhi verdi spalancati che fissavano i suoi, felici, la bocca rossa leggermente aperta, le guance arrossate, i capelli sparsi sul cuscino... e non riuscì più a trattenersi.

Stringendo i seni della donna fra le sue mani cominciò a spingersi dentro di lei completamente, con forza. Un ritmo dapprima lento, ma potente si stabilì fra i due, ma poco dopo l'urgenza era troppa e si velocizzarono.

Ginny cominciò a roteare i fianchi, alzando il bacino quando Lucius affondava in lei risultando terribilmente impaziente; d'un tratto l'uomo non fu più in grado di prestare attenzione al seno della donna e strinse allora con forza le sue mani, facendo combaciare i propri palmi. Gemiti forti, sensuali, animali si sprigionavano nella stanza, simbolo della seduzione più antica che mai sarebbe morta nel tempo.

"Lucius..." pronunciò Ginny prima che una seria di scosse scuotesse il suo corpo e una miriade di colori esplodesse nella sua mente mandandola verso l'estasi dei sensi, mai e poi mai aveva provato una sensazione simile.

"Ginevra..." rispose l'uomo velocizzandosi al massimo e sentendo una contrazione alla base della spina dorsale prima che l'orgasmo lo travolgesse.

I gomiti che l'avevano sostenuto cedettero di colpo e i due si accasciarono l'uno sopra l'altro cercando di recuperare i respiri perduti. Un velo di sudore li avvolgeva, mentre finalmente erano stati in grado di affiancarsi e il Mangiamorte la stringeva nel suo abbraccio peccaminoso.

Ginny poggiò la testa sulla spalla dell'uomo, inalando il suo profumo. Lucius appoggiò il suo mento fra i capelli di Ginny stringendola fortemente a sé.

"Non mi sono pentita di ciò che ho fatto, Lucius." sussurrò Ginny prima di addormentarsi fra le calde lenzuola.

"Ne sono contento." rispose lui chiudendo gli occhi e lasciando che il suo corpo ricevesse il dovuto riposo.

Il futuro che la loro relazione ebbe, nessuno lo sa e credo che nessuno lo saprà mai. La nostra storia si ferma qui e vuole dimostrare che c'è tanto, tanto di più oltre l'amore. Non bisogna porre alcuna barriera di fronte all'amore perché non sappiamo mai cosa ci potrà risparmiare per il futuro.

Sappiate solamente che la mattina seguente nessuna di queste due anime si risvegliò da sola e mai più lo fu per tutta la vita.

Avevano provato, entrambi, **insieme**, una passione che andava oltre ogni limite.


End file.
